What Is Yaoi And Yuri?
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: A fit of anger tare him Sofi by the question of some perverted person. (One-Shot)


**Hello! This is a translation of my Fic Que es Yaoi y Yuri? ! Hope you like it !**  
**SP is not mine ! The OC 's if I belong !**  
**So without further ado I give you the story!**

* * *

_**What Is Yaoi And Yuri ?**_

_**( One -Shot )**_

_**Dedicated to: **_All reader

* * *

It was 4 pm, Sofí put her headphones while reading a book . While Kenny just read pure porn.

McCormick later approached her and asked :

-This Sofi...I ask you something?-Said Kenny-.

Sofi,who had listened and are taking off the headphones.

-Yes happens? - Said the brunette-.

Kenny laughed softly and said:

-You could kiss Bebe or Wendy ?-Said said that Kenny and started laughing aloud-.

- He was speechless ... so Kenny said .

-Sofi ... - I was interrupted by this , who watched him with somber-.

- Out of my house ... -I said-.

-Sofi...Oh! I just wanted to be curious !-Kenny said-.

- NOT !-Cries while throwing objects than I could have-.

McCormick went sprinting for fear die for sharps also launched .

* * *

*** Hours later ***

- Hey realized what happened today Sofi 's house and Miki ?-Ask Stan to Kyle-.

-Yes, Kenny said bullshit , it was about that if Sofi kiss with Bebe or Wendy ... yes ... I think it was -said the redhead-.

-Kenny - This will not change anything ... - Cartman said-.

- So my sister wants to become a lesbian ,right?-Said a voice-.

The boys turn and saw the brunette,who was scowling.

-M- Miki - been? - Kyle asked with fear-.

- For nothing to Kenny told my sister ... ' said Miki .

- Hey ! Do not get me wrong ! You already know how ... - Kenny said Stan .

She sarcastically said :

Oh yeah right ! This fucking pervert is like my cousin! - Scream .

- Your cousin ? - Three said .

- If my cousin Bella , she's a pervert like this idiot even Miki said with great annoyance she will see or rather has always since life been a pervert .  
And for what reason ?

She likes Yaoi but not only that also likes Yuri ... 'I said .

And that is Yaoi ?

Em ... this better not explain them ... 'I said .

- What ?

'I 'll tell you in hatred ... ' He said .

Miki came to his ear and began to whisper , until Stan suddenly cry :

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! -Exclaimed in shock-.

Everyone turned to Stan,who was petrified and white as a corpse.

-Come what did he say?! - Kyle exclaimed -.

Then I whisper in his hatred and exclaimed :

- Fuck! Really? ! -I said very surprised-.

Miki attended with his head.

- That pervert! - Exclaimed .

And what is that Yaoi ? - Ask Cartman .

They whispered to him in hatred and Cartman broke :

- ASCO ! ? - Exclaimed .

- It's okay I think I understand what it means ... and by the way ... that is Yuri ? - Ask Stan-.

- I think that I'll have to talk to girls...Miki said with nerves .

- Oh .. O-ok- three said-.

- Guys please ! Also do not take this wrong ... perverted is my cousin! - Exclaimed .

And Kenny ... ' said the three .

'I think those two will be a couple someday ... - She said- Well guys I have to go away...-SEE !

- Ok! -Three said-.

* * *

*** On the other hand ***

All the girls were watching Yaoi magazines** ( also usual XD)** some noses bled profusely. And then comes Miki .

- Also you are perverted ! -Exclaimed-.

Oh we is not so bad, Wendy said while wiping the blood.

- It's true ... He said Bebe-.

- Girls ... I have to talk to you ... -I said-.

Sure you want to talk ... - Bebe said-.

-It's about this...-I said-.

Started in the ear and whisper what was Bebe 's mouth fell open.

'That fucking pervert ! - Bebe exclaimed blushing like a tomato-.

- What happened? - Ask Wendy-.

Bebe whisper in her ear and Wendy also put red as a tomato.

The girls went to speak but was interrupted by the same.

- No comment ... -He said Testaburger-.

* * *

*** Four minutes later ***

Sofi very flustered and even angry at once appears.

I can not believe that bastard McCormick ask me to do this kind of thing is a fucking pervert !-She said while thinking itself.  
Bebe and Wendy suddenly appear .

- Hello ...- Sofi said Bebe .

- Hi girls ! -Said smiling- Are you doing here?

-Em ... come with us ... -I said-.

- Why? -Wonder-.

- Just come with us ... - Wendy said-.

- Ok ... - Sofi said-.

The three went to where the boys were.

_-There they are!_ Bebe said , thinking.

Bebe look with blush Sofi , who looked a little confused . The blonde moved closer to his lips and kissed finish .

All the boys were in shock . Kenny , who had entered the cafeteria, White was also shocked to see both teens kissing and  
see it faints from a nosebleed.

My dream came true...-said as I thought-.

- KENNY! Are you okay?! - Stan exclaimed-.

- I- if I'm right ... Kenny said as he wiped the blood - My dream became reality ...

- PERVERT ! -Miki said-.

-Oh shit ...-said Kenny-.

* * *

*** Most evenings Hours ***

- Kenny ... I can explain ... what you saw there ...

Kenny , who had a black eye and several bruises on his body and said:

- I know I'll never change ... is not it? 'I said .

- Hehe you're just like my cousin ... Sofi said while laughing with Butters , who had also joined in the conversation.

- Your cousin ? -Said Kenny-.

- If my cousin Bella ... - Sofi said-.

- What? Perhaps she is also perverted ? - Ask Butters-.

- If she likes Yaoi and Yuri ... see -Sofi said-.

-What is Yaoi ? And Yuri ? -Kenny asked excited-.

-Em ...-She whispers in my ear-.

- THAT ! Go perverted ! -Exclaimed .

- I know ... but hey, hear that we're not better ? Now I want to forget about these issues ...

- Ok ... - said both-.

The two held hands Sofi , who was flushed and left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ! :3**

**Leave Reviews!**

**Bye :3**


End file.
